100 Words of Psych
by thePermanentTemp
Summary: 100 Psych One Shots based off of 100 single words. In mostly all POVs and are everything from fluffy to angst-y. This a collaborative work with Fandom Freak 101.
1. 1 Fish

Henry Spencer loved fishing.

He loved being able to sit and do nothing but still know he was providing for his family. He loved just being out on the water. It relaxed him. Let him forget the stress of being a detective.

One thing he could never do, though, was bring his son along. His son, Shawn Henry Spencer, hated fishing. He couldn't sit still long enough and would rather be in the water trying to grab fish by hand than sitting holding a wooden stick with string trying to tempt fish into a stupid decision.

The first time Henry brought Shawn fishing is an entertaining memory. But only as just that, a memory, is it entertaining to Henry.

* * *

"Shawn, hurry up!" Henry shouted through the door.

The rambunctious little seven year old bounded through the door.

"Are we going now?" He nearly shouted in his excitement.

Henry smiled. "We're going, we're going."

The young father followed his son to the truck. Shawn had already buckled himself into the passenger seat. Henry followed suit in the driver's seat. He started the engine and pulled out of the driveway, heading towards the marina.

The pair hopped out of the truck when they arrived and walked (ran in Shawn's case) towards Henry's fishing boat.

Shawn was about to jump into the boat when Henry grabbed the back of his shirt.

"You gotta wait, kid, or you'll fall in the water." He told his son. Shawn sighed but nodded.

Henry got everything they needed into the boat and then helped Shawn on before climbing aboard himself.

He rowed the boat to a nice quiet fishing spot. He pulled out all the fishing gear and handed Shawn a fishing rod.

He showed him how to cast the line and then cast his own. Only a few minutes had passed when...

"Dad... I'm bored!" Shawn cried out.

"Shawn this is an activity of patience. You have to wait for this prize. Just keep holding the line."

Shawn sighed loudly, "Fine." And then he went quiet.

About a half an hour of silence passed. Henry started to get suspicious about his normally loud and talkative son's silence when he heard a loud splash.

Henry spun his head around to see Shawn swimming in the water. For a moment Henry panicked-What if he drowned?- before remembering that his son knows how to swim. He sighed, relieved.

It seemed Shawn had jumped right off the boat into the water. Now slightly angry, Henry shouted, "Shawn!"

Shawn looked up in surprise. "Yeah, Dad?" Henry sighed.

* * *

Henry admired the picture of a young, water covered Shawn bundled in towels and shut the photo album.

"Hey Dad! I need help with-" Shawn turned the corner and saw his dad with the photo album in hand. "Are you being all sentimental again Dad?"

Henry looked up in surprise, "Yeah, Shawn." Shawn sighed.


	2. 2 Name

It had all started with a name.

Shawn.

Actually that's a complete lie. It started with 'Diner Guy' and 'The Girl Who Stole My Seat'. Funny where we are now.

I still can't believe he's not really psychic. He seemed so genuine. I really should have known better. I hate him.

No, that's another lie. I don't hate him. I love him.

I hate his lie.

I love him; I hate his lie.

I never even realized how hard you can fall for someone. I tried to deny the attraction. Telling myself it was unprofessional and that he was, in a way, off limits. But fate had different plans.

We both fell hard. Hard enough to dent the ground. Now that ground was falling; crumbling away. We unknowingly build our trust in each other off the fact that he was psychic. Psychic my ass. What reason would he have to lie about that? If it wasn't true and he loved me, he would tell me the truth.

But he didn't.

Shawn Spencer, Psychic Detective for the Santa Barbara Police Department, isn't psychic.

That's the truth but maybe not the whole thing.

Shawn Spencer, Psychic Detective of the Santa Barbara Police Department, lied to me about being psychic and I lov-hate him for it.

No, I can't do it. I do love him. That's the truth but he knows the value of honesty to me. He knows honesty is one of my number one values. And yet he still lied.

I keep skirting around the main point. I'm rambling in my own thoughts. Let's try this again.

Shawn, to strangers, is just a name. To me, that name means a million things. Love. Hate. Happiness. Despair. Fun. Boredom. Pride. Disappointment.

Notice how contradictory all those words are to each other. For example, pride and disappointment are antonyms, opposites. But they mingle together in my current thoughts of Shawn. Pride in how he grew up enough to love and be with me. Disappointment in his dishonesty and breaking my trust.

Shawn has disappointed more people in his life than he can count. Even temporarily. I wonder how he will take my disappointment?

I hate Shawn Spencer.

And I love Shawn Spencer.


	3. 3 Photograph

What happened?

What happened then?

Why did that happen?

Why did I do it?

Do I know why I did it?

These thoughts tore through Juliet's mind as she sat in the _private jet_ that would take her on a dream vacation with her new boyfriend, Declan Rand.

She should be happy. And she had been. Before the incident, as she had taken to calling it. Now she didn't know what she wanted.

Every other girl would most likely choose the rich, classy Declan but the man that filled her mind was a little closer to home.

He was so immature and goofy and so... off limits but she fell. And she had fell damn hard. She loved him and never had time to admit it. So many obstacles. Was it worth it? Was he worth it?

Juliet shook her head clear of the thoughts. She was going on vacation. Be happy. Be excited. If she couldn't have Shawn here with her the least she could do was follow his advice.

She would take pictures. Not pictures with a camera. Pictures with her mind. And not pictures of sights either. Pictures of memories. The memories she would make on this vacation with Declan...

She growled in frustration. She would not enjoy this trip if she kept thinking about a certain Shawn Spencer all the time. She sighed.

 _"I can't do this."_

"Can't do what?" Declan asked from beside her.

Shit. She said that out loud. She sighed. Maybe... maybe this isn't right. It felt right but she had kissed Shawn. Told him how she felt in a physical way. That doesn't just disappear.

Juliet O'Hara is a very opinionated and decisive person. She would do things her way most of the time and hated having a decision weighing on her.

And right now she had made her decision.

And she had chosen Shawn Spencer.


	4. 4 First Crush

Juliet Lynn O'Hara had her first crush when she was 13 years old. And it was one of the worst experiences of her life.

First crushes are usually memories full of laughter and happiness. Even if it ends with heartbreak. Not for Juliet though.

Juliet's first crush was on a 18 year old named Shawn. She never figured out his last name but she met him over a summer trip to Santa Barbara.

He had just finished high school and had no plans for his life. He worked in a small café that Juliet loved. She would go there daily and just sit and watch him.

After about a week of sitting and staring, he noticed her. He walked over to her on his break and said hi. They started talking. He told her to come back the next day and he would come sit with her on his break. She agreed happily.

He sat with her everyday on his hour long break for the rest of the month. She learned so much about him. Like how much he loved pineapples. And how he has a best friend since birth.

She never learned his full name though. Who knew that would count in the future.

It was the beginning of August when Juliet went to the café and Shawn wasn't there. She asked the replacement about him.

"Well this could just be a rumour but I heard he got arrested for stealing the high school's driver's ed car. His own dad, who's a detective, dragged him to the station."

Juliet had gasped and ran out of the café.

You see, Juliet, even at this young age, knew she wanted to become a cop and she valued justice and law-abiding very highly. She was shocked that her friend had done such a thing. It just killed her.

After that summer she forced herself to completely forget Shawn and just didn't consider him her first crush. She completely wiped him from her memory.

Maybe that's why when she unknowingly sat in _his_ seat in that diner and then ended up working with him, she felt a connection.

Juliet's fiancé is her forgotten first crush and she doesn't even realize.


	5. 5 Candy

"So, will you tell us what we're doing at the Candy Emporium again?" Gus asked Shawn, slightly annoyed that Shawn had taken him away from his job to come look at candy.

"I've told you a million times Gus. The manager called me saying he has a case for us," Shawn answered slightly miffed at his friend's question.

Gus just shook his head. Knowing Shawn, he probably made the whole thing up as an excuse to use Gus's hard earned money to buy some candy. Not that Gus was complaining; he loved candy. Lollipops, pixie sticks, skittles. He loved it all.

"We're here," sang Shawn opening the door letting Gus pass through into the brightly colored Candy Shop. A bell tinkled as they entered.

"Wha-" Gus started as he took in the scene. There were candy bars littering the counters, half eaten. Gus started to inspect the containers of Gobstoppers to find them all licked of all their flavour. Shawn came up behind him, not looking any bit surprised.

"Hmmmmm," Shawn murmured inspecting the cases of candy. Suddenly a man with crazy blonde hair came running toward them from the other side of the store. He was wearing an eccentric purple suit and waving a cane in the air.

"Are you the psychic detective from the internet?" He asked, looking the two up and down.

"That's us, Shawn Spencer and the head Oompa Loompa of Psych at your service," Shawn responded, shaking the man's outstretched hand, "Willy Wonka I presume?"

The man paused for a second, confusion coating his face. "Actually it's Miel Sucre."

"Naturally," Shawn responded looking smugly at Gus. "I'm sensing someone broke into this store and ate all the candy?"

"Wow! How do you do that?" the man questioned passionately. Shawn and Gus just stood there mouths open, _Was this guy serious? Was it really going to be this easy?_

"So-erm- Do you have any video cameras?" Shawn asked, snapping back to the problem at hand.

The man just laughed, a high pitched laugh that slightly reminded Gus of a hyena. "We're a candy store."

"So do you have any video cameras?" Shawn asked again, annoyance building within him.

"No," the man stated simply, all amusement gone from his face.

"Okay than. Any witnesses see the man leave the store?" Shawn asked, a sudden relief filling his face.

"No," the man stated blankly.

"Anyone live in vicinity of this store that could see him leave?"

Another no.

Shawn began to smile. "Okay. Okay. We're going to have to take all the candy that has been tampered with back to our office for further psychic analysis."

"Uh sure. Let me go bag it for you," the owner said and hurried over to fulfill the Psychic's wishes.

After a quick goodbye and a "We'll be in touch" the two detectives were out in the streets with the bags of molested candy.

"You realise all we have to do is a test to see who's saliva is covering those gobstoppers, right?" Gus asked looking curiously at his friend.

"I know," Shawn responded simply, holding the bag up to inspect the candy.

"You realise that it will prove that you were the crook, right?" Gus asked again, intently.

"I know," Shawn responded, opening the bag and taking a huge bite out of a chocolate bar.

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know," Shawn shrugged and Gus rolled his eyes. Was his friend ever going to grow up? Gus popped a untouched gumdrop in his mouth and contemplated the answer to that question.


	6. 6 Fake

Carlton Lassiter always knew Shawn Spencer was a fake.

He knew it from the day they met.

At first it was just him refusing to believe the idea and needing to spite this man child. He didn't believe in psychics. Never would. He hated private investigators and psychics and all those fake cops. I guess, in this, he was more like Henry Spencer than he thought.

Later, after Juliet had joined the SBPD and Shawn started working cases for the department, he still wouldn't believe it. He knew that if he wanted or needed to he could easily expose Shawn as as a fake.

He probably would've too. But he didn't. For this reason: As time passed Lassiter grew into the role of an older brother sort of figure to Juliet. He became very protective of her and didn't want her getting hurt. He noticed how, although skeptical, she seemed to believe Shawn's charade. He also noticed how close Shawn and Juliet came to be. He saw how much Juliet came to care for Shawn and no matter how much he disliked Shawn he didn't want to ruin that for her. So he never exposed the charade.

Years later, when Lassiter discovered that the pair had been seeing each other without his knowledge, he was angry at them. Angry because Juliet decided she didn't want to tell him and angry because Juliet still wasn't aware of the charade that Shawn was playing. He confronted Shawn and when the man Lassiter had come to associate with the term childish exclaimed that he loved Juliet, he was shocked. Surprised that Shawn, of all people, could... claim such a big devotion to his partner. He realized that maybe he had learned to like, if only tolerate, Shawn but he knew he had accepted him.

He still threatened Shawn though. He would not be letting Juliet get hurt.

As Shaw and and Juliet's relationship progressed, Lassiter and Shawn's relationship seemed to become more accepting of each other. Shawn never had anything against Lassiter, he just wanted to spite him and annoy him. Lassiter had just been too stubborn to accept Shawn's "psychicness".

When Lassiter got married it was the happiest he had been in years. He returned to work the next day. "Typical Lassie" as Shawn would say. He noticed how distant Shawn and Juliet were acting and how Shawn was less theatrical than usual. He would just point clues out. He seemed to almost stop pretending he was psychic.

This continued and Lassiter became suspicious. He watched Shawn carefully. He saw how somber he was around Juliet now and made a connection.

Juliet had figured it out.

She knew Shawn was a fake.

Lassiter had mixed feelings on this revelation. He was happy that Juliet finally knew he was a fake. But he was sad their relationship would probably fall because of this. But most of all he was angry. Angry that Shawn had hurt Juliet. He wouldn't follow through on his threat though. That would hurt Juliet even more. He just acted like he knew nothing.

Time passed and it seemed Shawn and Juliet would not be getting back together. Lassiter let it go but Juliet was still very upset and it hurt Lassiter to see her hurting.

When they finally got back together Lassiter was happy for them but he promised himself if Shawn hurt her again he would follow through with his threat.

But Shawn never did.

Juliet left for San Francisco the day after Lassiter became Chief of Police. Shawn stayed behind to get his things in order.

Not for long though.

Months after Shawn and Gus had left Santa Barbara Lassiter got an invitation from Shawn and Juliet. An invitation to the wedding of Juliet O'Hara and Shawn Spencer.

Shawn Spencer, Fake Psychic of the Santa Barbara Police Department, has finally grown up.


	7. 7 Kiss

I had never been so reckless with PDA. Never thought I would be but when I kissed Shawn on that bridge, one thing lead to another.

Next thing I knew I was breaking away from the breathtaking kiss to see at least a dozen people staring at us. Even Shawn seemed phased.

I started blushing madly and apologizing profusely, both of us explaining that was an escalation of anything and that we didn't normally do such things. We were just trying to cover up out embarrassment.

"Let's go someplace a little more private." Shawn whispered in my ear. I nodded before grabbing him by the hand and dragging him to my car.

We decided to get some coffee when we came across this cute little tourist café. We both went in and were looking at some shirts and hats that said Canada on them.

Shawn kissed me again and let's just say one thing led to another and next thing I knew we had fallen on some stuffed animals on the floor. We were both laughing when an older lady walked into the little corner of the ship we ended up in.

She stared at us with disapproval for a moment and I, trying to cover up our little, uh... slip, tell her:

"I like your pearls."

To which she replies, "You're very nice... for a slut." And then she walks away while my face is the picture of my disbelief. I'm not a slut. Maybe we should tone it down a little.

We went back to the car and sat down. One second later Shawn's lips are on mine and we're having another make out session. At least we're in a car this time.

After a few minutes, there's someone knocking on our window. Shawn looks up. Shit. It's a cop.

Shawn looks at me as I laugh. "Wait, I have a room." I giggle. (*sigh* what this man will make me do. I don't giggle.) " Paid for by a convicted criminal but.."

I laugh again. "Why do you tell me these things?"

He kisses me and starts the car. We drive to the hotel and rush upstairs. As soon as the door closes Shawn is against me, kissing me.

One thing led to the next and a few hours later we're lying on the king sized bed. There's only one thing on my mind though.

"Shawn?"

"Yeah?"

"We never actually got our coffee."


	8. 8 Danger

Shawn Spencer would constantly find himself in danger. It was just a normal occurrence after he started Psych.

Juliet O'Hara would constantly find herself in danger. It was just a normal occurrence after she became a cop.

Neither of them feared danger. Not at all really. It was a part of their job description.

They almost reveled in it. They loved the rush of adrenaline and the thrill of it all.

That was when they were younger.

After Juliet got kidnapped by Yin, she was still quite fearless in the face of danger but she didn't enjoy it like she used to. She still loved her job but she wasn't so... careless in dangerous situations.

After Shawn was almost put to death by Yin, he was still quite fearless in the face of danger but he didn't enjoy it like he used to. He still went into dangerous situations but he was more cautious. Cautious because he now knew what Juliet went through.

Danger was their job. They knew, accepted accepted and loved this fact. But they made sure they would never lose each other or put each other through the pain of losing the other.

They loved danger. The thrill it gave. The rush of adrenaline. But...

They loved each other more.


End file.
